I Believe In You and Me
by Baby Bodyguard
Summary: Frank want a home,family,dog and Rachel.M


Rachel found herself madly in love with this man. This man who had put it all on the line for her. The man that made her smile and cry. The man that her son look to as a dad. The man that came and turned her life around. This man was the one she just know it. He was per fact just one thing was wrong he wasn't a big fan of the Spotlight. He kind of like one of them sexy man who just like to NOT be seen or heard. But Rachel love this man so much that he stay on her mind each day. Each morning when she got out of bed she would say I believe in you and me  
I believe that we will be in love eternally  
You will always be, the one, for me

_Rachel would have him in mind when she say this and before long she song it for a movie she did later on. Now Rachel had not seen this guy for 3year. She was sure he was marred and had a family of his on and she would be the last thing on this mind. But he was always on her mind. And some night she found herself crying to sleep. She miss him just that much. If only i could have a moment in time just to see, kiss, hold him again. She said trying to fight her tears back. God! I believe that we could be...I...I believe I could be in love eternally. She layed in bed that night looking up at the moonlight. That soon help her to sleep as she dream about the love of her life _

_The next morning at 1:37am this day would change everything for one man. At the airport Frank Farmer sit wait to hear his plane be called. Now u sure you got all you go need right? Yes you many go now. Really little brother so you can chicken out. I go to make sure u get on this plane. Maybe I am wrong Maybe i should just go home. No you are going back there and tell her what you told me. Maybe she forgotten about me I was just her bodyguard. Not her lover Frank said thinking hard. Well from what you told me you was. Look I understand why you think it went wrong but maybe it well you got try. I guess you right. Hell yes I am! I am Frankie Woods I am always right. You And Rachel could be the best of friends. Yes Yes! Now they just call your plane now go! Oh right thinks sis love you. Love you too bye and don't for get to call me! _

_Mom it time to get up it 7:45. Oh Baby your mom really don't feel to good today. But Some one... Rachel cut him off baby I don't feel like it to day I sorry tell Sy or who ever to go away! ok mom if that what you want. He walk out the room. Ring..Ring..Ring Um hello...Hay is this ? Who want to know ?she still half sleep My name is Frankie Woods I was just calling to see if my brother made it there okay. Oh and who is your brother? She answered Frank! Rachel had to think fast back to when she was at Frank's dad place. And she think to herself did Frank say he had a sister? Um hello? Oh yes! Are you talking about Farmer? Yes but I take it he has not made it there yet. NO NO I did not know he was do not tell him i call then he want to surprise you. Um Ok happy to know he's coming I miss him so. Yes he miss you to you are all he talk's about. Really? Yes he told me he LO... Never Mind I Talk TO MUCH! No you do not now he told you what? Nothing really but just late me know when he makes it there bye! NO NO WAIT! Yes you and Frank are twins right? Yes! Now Bye Hello she was go dam it! Wait Frank coming back he really come back OH MY GOD! _

_He do love me. Rachel said jumping out of bed. I got get ready! Oh look at my hair what I am I go do to it. Wait a minute Fletcher? She called him but he did not answer Fletcher baby? She come out her room and when down stairs Baby? And then she saw the man she love right there Frank what are you doing here? Feel her hair I came to see how you were doing. Said Frank looking deep in to her eyes. Rachel did not say anything she just looks back in to his eyes. Um ok well I going to get ready mom Frank taken us out today. Fletcher said walking to his room. Oh you are yes so go get ready and I wait down here unless you re busy today then I just be on my way. Frank said looking down to the floor. Well I am not doing anything important so i guess we can go. Great! I really want to talk to you. Frank said Rachel smiled you do? Yes ok just late me get ready alright. She could not stop smiling as she ran up the stairs._

_Ring Ring Ring...Hello you can't call nobody oh hi Frankie I made it MmmmHmmm. So how it's going? Good we are going out ok right then. Um one more thing yes Rachel did not say nothing about somebody calling her this morning did she? No why oh no reason just asking have fun. Bye...I ready Frank said Fletcher look at you Frank said with a smile. Mom go take forever. Oh I heard that! Rachel said coming down the stairs. Fletcher and Frank laugh so where are you taken us Frank? Rachel said were you two want go? I want breakfast then we can go see this new movie I been want to see and then... Fletcher baby Frank may not have all day. Oh I do said Frank but do you I know you can be pretty busy sometimes. No I am not really busy. She said with a smile. Okay so late get something to eat! Said Fletcher pulling both of them by the hand out the door. Today go be a good day I know it said Fletcher_

_So how long are you go stay with us? Rachel asked well I just coming back from visiting make sister. She just had a really bad divorce and I was down at her place trying to help her and she ended up help me. But by the way did she happen to call you Rachel laugh yes her name is Frankie right? Yup she seem to be cool you to are twins rights? Yes Oh Frank you never told me you had a twin. said Fletcher you never asks said Frank baby do nt talk with your mouth full Frank laugh So Frank you still bodyguard? Nope my last job doing that was last year. Oh so what are you doing now? Mostly training people to be bodyguards. Oh you would be the best for the job. Movie time I done! said Fletcher Rachel and Frank could not help but smile ok late go. Rachel could not really hide it not that she want to. But it was like they were a family They when out and saw a movie then when back to Rachel place._

_I had fun Fletcher said Frank I did to can we do something tomorrow sure ok Fletcher ran up the stairs._

_You really made his day. Rachel said Yes he was really happy to see me I would think he forgot about me by now. He will never forget about you Frank he love you. You're like the dad he never had. Frank didn't know what to really say he was there just him and Rachel in the room and found him self at a loss for words. Um yah well I better be going I got find me some were to stay for the night. Oh really why can you stay here with us ? Are you asking me to? Frank said with a smile Rachel talked his hand and said come on late me show you your room. Frank follow her up the stairs watch her in every way. He love what he was seeing and want to see more but keep his cool. So you can stay in here you know I right next door if you need anything. OK he said thanks. Rachel want to be right there with him. So can we talk now Frank said to Rachel yes late me just see if Fletcher asleep ok._

_Ok Frank I back. I about to come out he was in the restroom when he came out his shirt was off. And Rachel just could not stop looking at him do you need me to put my shirt back on. Rachel said um no I seen you without your shirt on before. Can tell the way you looking at me. What are we going to talk about Frank? Rachel asked trying not to look at him. How have you been Rachel? Ok I guess How about you Frank? Ok but it could be better. Oh what does that mean? You ever feel like something in your life is missing. Yes! Said Rachel she know that he was what was missing in hers but did not say anything but yes. We'll see I kind of feel that way. Do you know what missing Frank? I think I do. Ok what? Rachel asked looking deep in his eyes and just then as he look back in to hers. He came to a loss of words he could talk no more and Rachel felt it. Frank I need to tell you something. Ok what is it? First why did you come here we been apart for 3years why come back now?_

_Frank smiles at her that not telling me something that asking me something. She sits beside__him on the bed and said can I get my answer first? I told you I want to see you. Is that it just seeing how I am doing? Did you miss me at all Frank? Rachel said looking kind of sad Frank saw her mood change and he know it was time Rachel missing you was just half of it. What? said Rachel just then Frank kiss her softly and then their it was that old feeling Frank late up and then said how did that feel all Rachel could say was don't stop Frank hands were ever were. He started to kiss her neck and that when he said Rachel I love you Rachel eyes got big as she push him back What did you just say? Frank I said I love you Rachel smile with a tear falling from her eye You have been what missing in my life you Rachel Marron. She could not believe it Frank are you for real. Yes! Tell me you love me too or I going to feel really foolish _

_Rachel smiled at him and said Frank I don't understand how our two worlds come together and how we just fit for each other. But she stops and licked her lips I have never ones stop thinking about you. And to have you just show up here and take me and Fletcher out. Was just so sweet for a moment I was sure I was just having a really good dream. But now I can't because I would always wake up before you say I love you. Frank are you here to stay or what? Frank said what do you want me to do Rachel? I want you to stay. But I know how you feel about the spotlight and all. Yahh your right I hate that spotlight .But I know you love it. Rachel look down when he said she know her fame would keep them apart Rachel what wrong? Frank asked as they layed there on the bed. Rachel just raped her arms around him and said Frank I LOVE YOU MORE THEN YOU EVER KNOW. Then she kisses him and that was it right there Frank talked her down and they made love._

_Later Rachel found herself laying right next to the one man she been longing for. Just one thing she knew he could not stay. Just be happy for what you got now Rachel told herself slowly follow to sleep. Frank was already asleep it was like he already know what would happen tomorrow._

_It was 11:30 dam it how could I sleep so let. Then she got up to find herself in the room along Frank was gone. Shit she got dress and when down stairs. Fletcher baby saying as she when in to this room ...Fletcher where is that boy then she saw a note on the door. Mom stop calling my name I not here me and Frank ran to the store we will be back love Fletcher and Frank. She wasn't mad at all she think it was really cute and she was happy to know Frank was still there. Okay Rachel time to get yourself together. She want to blow Franks mind when he saw her. Ring...Ring...Ring Frank forgot his phone should I answer it. Picking it up Zoey who the hell is that? Just then mom mom mom! guess what Frank got me she drop the phone as she saw Frank coming in Um what baby? She said with a smile He got me a new dog. He got you WHAT! The dog they had die not to long ago and Rachel did tell Fletcher she get him a new one. I hope you're not mad Frank said looking her up and down she was looking very sexy. In a black top that shows just what she want Frank to see and some skinny legs blues jeans with__black high heel boot. Um no not really but what kind of dog is it? It a miniature English bulldog mom he's in Frank track. Ok go get him ok Fletcher ran out the door well you did say you didn't like big dogs. Yahh Here he is mom Oh he so cute. Frank said you love him. Rachel smile how about you taken him out in the backyard so you too can play ok._

_You really like him yes Frank. So where is everybody? It called a vacation. Rachel said then laughs Oh so you give them out now. Really Frank just kidding he kiss her on the cheek And when out back with Fletcher He acting like we are together are we? Rachel asks herself. What really going on here. She when up to her room and call a number that called yesterday morning. Hello a woman said Um hi is this Frankie yes it is Hay Rachel you know who I am Yes I save your number in my phone how can I help you today. Ok what is your brother trying to do. I mean he act like he my boyfriend or something. Well is he your boyfriend? What? No I don't think is he? I do not know that what I asking you? Look he told me that he Love me and he just got my son a dog and I just don't know what to do no more. It like I want him to stay but... I know he can't. Rachel. But I can stay Frank said Um I go have to call you back. End the call what did you say I will put up with all your life comes with. _

_See my sister help me to see that a job is just a job it will not be there for you at night. You can't seen time with it or tell it things. It just keeps food on the table. I want more than just a job. I want a home, family, dog and I want you. Is that really what you want Frank? ''Cant you see I believe in you and me'' Frank said with a smile quote Rachel song she smiled that song was about you Frank. I know so what do you say will you give me a changes. Rachel laughs and said... Yes Frank! They kiss then Fletcher walked in Um not to stop you two little moment but Frank a woman name Zoey is here to see you. Frank got up Zoey and Rachel said who the hell is Zoey? Farmar I do not know Frank said walking down the stairs,_

_Hi Frank remember me? Um no not really. Who is she Farmar one of your little girl friends. Rachel said mad as hell, what are you talking about? She been calling your phone all this day, you have? Yes I work at Kay Rings you come their yesterday looking at rings and you got one and I told you the one you want you would have to wait on. You gave me your number and the address of where I could find you at. You told me call you if anything came up and it did so here you go. She hand him a red little box with a ring in side. Oh right thanks so much I sorry you had to come all the way down here it ok you paid it all on that one so it no big dill. Bye and thanks again._

_Who you get the ring for? Rachel said sitting down Fletcher walked back outside to play with his dog. Rachel what was all of that? All of what Frank? Look I sorry I get jealous fast. And there it was again that faces of a angle Frank Smile Rachel I love you she look at Frank and said I love you too. Frank got on bended knee Rachel felt like she was about to die of excitement, But then Frank said hold on. He got up and walk outside Fletcher late me talk to you really fast. _

_Rachel got up and look out the widow and said what is he doing. Would you be ok about me and your mom getting marred i would love it. Then she would be so lonely no more. Frank smile ok he walk back in the house and said I had to ask him for your hand in marriage. Rachel smile and what did he say he said NO Frank looking sad Rachel said he said what? Then laugh come on you know he said yes. I go to kill you Fra... Rachel came to a loss of words Frank show her the ring. Do you like it...Um no I Love it Frank smile and put it on her and they kiss. I Will Always Love You 3_

_The End_


End file.
